Turtle Pie
by Donnie's Kunoichi
Summary: April recieves a possibly unexpected reaction from the turtles when she introduces them to a family favorite dessert of hers. She just wanted them to try it...Set in 2012 universe. Please don't flame me!


Title: Turtle Pie

Summary: April recieves a possibly unexpected reaction from the turtles when she introduces them to a family favorite dessert. She just wanted them to try it…Set in 2012 universe. Please don't flame me!

Genre: Humor and Family

Master Splinter and April

Before note: Hi, everyone! I'm so excited right now, because this is the first fanfic I've ever written to be starred on the internet. I'm really young, so please excuse me if my stories sound a bit childish. But I hope you enjoy them!

I am a HUGE Ninja Turtles fan, but the 2012 version is my favorite. Isn't Donnie just the cutest thing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or anything associated with them. Just the OCs that I plan to use in my next story. Honest! Just don't look under my bed in the southwest corner!...He he…

* * *

"Captain Ryan, what do we do now?!"

"It's simple: We just wait."

"We wait?! But Captain, we can't just sit around and wait. Luteniant is in dire need-"

SLAP!

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"I'm well aware that our Luteninant needs our help, but we can't barge into the Delugtons' mother ship unprepared. We must wait and plan for the right moment to strike."

"Yes, Sir!"

Leonardo's face lit up in pure excitement as he watched his idol, Captain Ryan, direct his ship away from the advarsary's ship and hover away towards a pink planet for restocking. This was a new episode of Space Heroes, a sequel to the preveious where they left off at Lutinant Burdon being kidnapped and held hostage at the Delugtons' mother ship. Burdon was one of the weaker members of the crew, so Leo expected that it was her to be taken away, but he wouldn't miss a single episode of this epic show for the world.

Unfortunately for the blue-banded, moony-eyed turtle, the episode completely shifted into a commercial break, leaving him curious as to what would happen next after the session was over.

His thoughts were cut short when something small whizzed past his face. It only took him a few secomds to recover , so he looked to wherever the thing went, and his jaw dropped so low it could've came in contact with the floor beneath him. A small shruiken was embedded deep through the power button on the base of the T.V. The screen itself was completely shut off as a result of the assault.

Leo turned around, a glare shaping his features towards the attacker of his T.V. dream. He already knew who it was; this has happened too many times for him not to know.

"Raph, I was watching that!"

Raphael, with his pet turtle Spike next to him, munching on a leaf, was spread out across the couch behind Leo. A can full of Spike's leaves sat right next to Raph's leg, in the process of waiting for another leaf to be drawn from inside for Spike's enjoyment. The red-masked turtle's head was secluded deep in one of the many comic books they owned. If he ever noticed the murderous look his older brother was giving him, he either chose to not acknowldege it, or he probably didn't notice it at all.

"Don't blame me, Chief," he retorted bluntly, waving Leo's presence off, "Spike told me too. Space Heroes affects his stupidity level."

Leo sighed inwardly. He tries so hard to tell his brothers, especially Raph, that Space Heroes is an awesome show. But it is through Raph's hotheaded impatience barracade that he would finally be able to reason.

And, at that moment, the atmosphere changed.

A green head with an orange mask tied around it's cotton candy mischevious sparkling blue eyes suddenly popped up right behind Raphael, a large goofy grin splayed across his face.

"Hey, Raph!" Michelangelo had screamed his greeting right in said turtle's ear, catching him completely off guard. The young, fun-loving turtle clapped his hands as he hopped up and down in excitement.

"I just heard this awesome joke! You wanna hear it?"

Raphael was not in the mood for one of Mikey's everyday pranks that would leave him in the hands on blame of an angry Master Splinter. "I've got a joke for ya," the hotheaded turtle replied. He grabbed the can full of Spike's leaves, dumped them out, then shoved the bottom of the metal cylinder right into Mikey's mouth.

"Can it!" he said, then went back to reading his comic. However, his ignoring did not ruin Mikey's attitude.

Mikey spit out the can and proceeded to bug his older brother once again. Leo, who was standing in the corner of the pit the entire time was trying desprately to keep his laughter in.

"Okay, you ready to hear the joke?" When he got a groaned reply from Raph, he took it as a yes, "What did the nacho say to the taco when the taco said, 'Why don't you want to taco about it?" The bubbly turtle did not wait for Raph to answer (as if Raph was going to), and immediately shouted the answer throught the air.

"The nacho said, 'Cause I'm "nacho" friend anymore!' Get it? Not your? Nacho?! It makes sense!" Michelangelo had finally collapsed in ocean full of hysterical laughter, curled up and doubled over on the floor while he tried to regain breathing.

Raphael had not given up on trying to get rid of Mikey yet. After he waited for at least five minutes for his little brother to calm down, he spoke up. "Y'know, Mikey, there's this awesome new word that goes with the word 'shut'. It's called 'up'. So, maybe you should think about that and actually SHUT UP!"

The orange banded turtle shrunk back from his brother's outburst, but was not mentally fazed. He smiled as he said, "Wow, that's ironic."

"What's ironic?" Raph questioned.

"Those words came from you and that's usually vise versa."

Steam bellowed out Raph's unnoticable ears. His face turned as red as his mask as he towered over little Mikey. "I'LL SHOW YOU-"

Michelangelo was suddenly saved from a possibly unbearable death as two olive green hands planted themselves on the fuming Raph's plastron, pushing him further away from Mikey. The rescuer revealed himself as Donatello as he restrained Raphael's fists from meeting the orange turtle.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" the purple banded turtle pushed Raph back to the couch, "We don't need to start this off with Mikey's head throught the wall again already. Besides, we need to keep this place clean and tidy; April's coming over!"

Raph had finally begun to cool down enough to register Donnie's words, rolling his eyes at the techno turtle. "Of course you want this place to look neat. What's the big deal? She's been over a hundred times with Mikey's pizza boxes all over the floor. She didn't care. We live in a sewer Donnie, what do you expect?"

Leonardo had luckily came to the techno turtle's defense. "Donnie has a point, Raph. April may be our best friend, but we should be clean every once and a while." The eldest turtle followed his assurance up with a ridiculous heroic pose. "Remember: To be a hero that's good and stealty, they must have a base that's clean and healthy!"

Raphael gave his brother an incredulous look. "You got that from Space Heroes didn't you?"

Leonardo glared at him with a short-tempered "NO!". However, after being witness of a skeptical look from the red turtle, he slowly put in an embarrased, "Maybe…"

The hotheaded turtle sighed and shook his head, laying a hand on Leo's shoulder. "You've gotta stop watching that show, man. It's making you a bigger geek than Donnie."

"HEY!" came from Donatello's mouth, followed by a large bellow of laughter from Michelangelo.

* * *

It had been two hours later when April had finally arrived (according to Michelangelo, it had been two days. Patience never existed in the young turtle's world), but when she did, she was only welcome to two turtles present.

"Hey guys!" she said, walking down the steps from the entrance towards the living room. Of course, Donatello was the first to notice her presence.

Setting down his microchip-bare laptop, he rushed to April, a big, adorable gap-toothed grin never leaving his face. "Hey, April! Guys, April's here!" he shouted over his shoulder to try to get his brothers' attention.

The second youngest then proceeded to hug her, which she gladly accepted. For Donnie's case, the embrace would have approximately lasted 20 more seconds, if it wasn't for the possibly ADHD-infected Michelangelo. He snatched April's small body out of his big hands and put his own around her in a literall back-breaking hug. "April! Long time no see, my sista!" he exclaimed.

The beautiful redhead was trying not to act desperate for her release of Mikey's hold, but it was very hard to when the innocent orange turtle was unknowingly murdering you in such a kind way. "Mikey, I just saw you guys yesterday," she said, taking note of his comment.

He looked up at her, his excited sky blue eyes meeting her's of the same color. "I know, but it just feels like a long time." He was now slowly lifting her off the ground.

Fortunately, the remaining turtles, Leonardo and Raphael, had arrived just in time to see the severity of the situation, and they knew what they had to do when this type of stuff happened. Acting quickly, they both rushed to April and Mikey, where Leo had grabbed the human girl away from the young turtle's grasp while Raph tackled him to the ground, putting him in a head lock. Leo rested a comforting hand on April's shoulder while her face was beginning to get it's original color back. "Thanks," she said, once she'd regained her breath.

"No problem," the blue turtle replied, giving her a heroically proud smile.

"Hey, April," Raphael had released his choke hold from Michelangelo, whom the latter was now pouting while sitting on his knees. Raph crossed his arms as his striking green eyes made their way to April's hands, which held something. "Hey, what's in that sack you have?" he pointed out.

No one had noticed the thin plastic grocery bag that was being carried in April's hand ever since she arrived. Now, they were all staring down at it in curiosity.

The redhead acknowledged Raph's words and held it up for her own better view. "Oh, this?" she questioned, then answered, "It's just a presesnt for you guys, an edible one too. I figured that you guys deserved it after all the stuff you've done for me. It'll also give you a new taste of the world." She added an ominous wink to her last sentence.

Leonardo caught it and asked, "What do you mean?" He and the other turtles watched as their human friend made her way towards the pit where the TV sat, with Leo following her. Laying the bag on it's side, she took out whatever their present may be. The blue banded turtle leaned in so he could get a good view.

"A….cake?" His guess was almost too immediate as soon as he saw it. Resting inside a black, glossy container was a dessert that was white and frilly with chocolate drizzle on top. A clear plastic covering was it's safe protection from a lot of things, except for hot temperatures and Michelangelos.

No, a pie," April giggled. She set the pie down and dug in the bag a second time, this time pulling out a set of forks and plates. She handed one to Leonardo, then to Donatello, who was the next closest to her.

"Oooooo, can I see?" Michelangelo ran at top speed to the temporarily defenseless dessert, only to be restrained by a nearby Leo. "What kind of pie is it?"

April, who was handing the last plate and untensil to Raphael, turned and said, "You guys are gonna have to do the 'taste and guess' game." Walking back over to the pie and grocery bag, she dug out a butter knife, popped open the plastic covering, and began to slice down into the pie, cutting out five thin slices. She cautiously picked up one piece at a time with her knife, careful not to drop it, and set them on each of the turtles' plates. She finally set the last slice down on her own plate.

The four young turtles all relaxed against different sections of the couch perimetering the pit with their slices of pie. Donnie's kalidescope burgundy eyes looked at his secret crush in question. April sighed. "Oh, come on you guys," she assured, "Stop acting like a bunch of babies and just try it."

And, much to everyone's surprise, including himself, Raphael was the one who took the first bite.

He chewed on it slowly, giving glares to his brothers, who were all now crowded around him, waiting for his positive or negative response.

His brothers almost jumped out of their shells when he finally said something. "This….this is great!"

That caught April's attention big time. "You really think so? You like it?"

Raph looked back at her as if she were crazy. "Like it? LIKE it? I LOVE it!"

Raphael's world-turning reaction to the anonymous pie had boosted a little more confidence for the other three turtles. Never against bigger authority, you always follow with what Raph says and does. Rejection in this rule will cost you one of your appendages.

Turning back to their own slices, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all at once shoved a moderate-sized piece of the pie in their mouths, wanting to taste the same magic Raph had.

The reactions April got were beyond heart-warming, exciting, and overwhelming.

"Woah, this stuff IS delicious!"

"I'm going back to Flavorville again!"

"This pie tastes sooooooo good."

"Can I some more?"

April laughed at the four brothers' pressing comments. She was overjoyed that they actually liked her pie. She smiled contentedly as she dug in into her own slice.

"Wow, this is the best thing I've ever tasted besides pizza with algae and worms on it!" Raph commented, his mouth full of the sugary dessert.

April looked at him. "I'm glad you guys like it."

Leonardo was gazing at the fine design and texture of the cake as he said, "I still don't know what kind of pie it is."

Donatello closed his eyes blissfully as the creaminess melted inside his mouth. "Mmmmmm…" he purred, "Well, let's see what we've got here." He brought his face close to his pie so he could study the contents of it. Taking note of each designed part, he listed, "There's chocolate chips and sprinkles, whipped cream, regular cream filling in the middle, dark chocolate cake at the bottom, and chocolate drizzle…. Is it chocolate pie?" he finally guessed.

April shook her head, trying not to laugh at Donnie's defeated expression. "No…"

"Is it coconut cream pie?" Raph's guess came after.

The redhead looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What do you think, genius?" she siad sarcastically in his direction.

It was Mikey's turn to predict now. "Oh, is it upside-down pineapple pumpkin cherry blueberry banana french swirl cinamon butter pecan pie that was secretly disguised to look like this?"

April had decided that Mikey's guess was better left ignored, just for everyone's mental safety.

Leo stood up, his ocean blue eyes coming down on his half eaten slice of pie. "Alright," he said, "I'm done guessing. What kind of pie is this, April?"

While April was about to say the answer, everyone was oblivious to Donnie's new hidden discovery. However, he was so soft-spoken about it that no one heard him.

"Heh heh, funny," he chuckled, looking at the pie's toppings closely, "There's some oddly shaped nuts in this pie too. They look like…turtle shells…"

April pushed herself up and walked towards the middle of the pit, right in front of the TV. Spreading her arms out in front of her dramatically, she declared, "Guys, you're eating a traditional O'Neil family favorite: Turtle pie!"

And, for the first time in history, the lair had never been so intensively and awkwardly silent. No one had dared to move, not even Michelangelo, who couldn't stop moving to save his life. Were the turtles hearing right?

Then, without any warning, the four turtle brothers had erupted into repeated waves of hysterical laughter. April stared at them, wondering if she had said something wrong. She probably had, judging by Raphael's statement.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA! Aw, you're a hoot, April!" he laughed, "Whoo! Oh, I thought you said this pie we're eating was called 'turtle pie'! Oh, that's classic!" The four of them laughed even harder after that.

The pretty redhead just stared at them, not finding any humor in the situation at all. She stared at them all blankly as she put in a simple, "I did."

Leonardo wiped away tears that threatened to saturate his blue mask. "Say what?" They just couldn't take her seriously.

"Guys, you're eating turtle pie."

This time, everyone stopped laughing. The ninja turtles were all now staring at their best friend with half seriousness, half disbelief. "C'mon, April," Donnie said, eyeing his crush warily, "Stop joking around. What's this pie called?" They had small plumes of nervousness growing in them, desprately waiting for April to stop humoring them and actually tell the real name of the dessert.

April, on the other hand, had small plumes of short-tempered annoyance growing in her. "I'm not," she said to the burgundy-eyed turtle, "It's turtle pie. Got that? Turtle pie."

The awkward silence had made its return, but this time it was short-lived as the four brothers all at once had the same horrible idea playing through their minds. And this time, their reactions were completely the oppostite from earlier.

"WHAT?!" the four of them yelled at April in unision.

Michelangelo screamed and forcefully spit out the mushed up pie in his mouth. He yelled, "You mean this whole time, you've been feeding us turtle guts?!" He grabbed his toungue with his thick fingers and began brutally wiping off any taste of the pie.

For the first time in his life, Donatello etched away from his crush in fear, "April," he said, his eyes widening, "How could you do this to us?"

The human girl was having a hard time registering the the turtles' outward distressed feelings. "G-guys, relax," she tried to calm them down, but it was very hard to stop a Michelangelo running like a bull in circles, "It's not what you-"

She was interuppted when Mikey stopped running and screamed into the air, "TURTLE GUTS! GET IT OUT OF MY MOUTH!"

Leonardo dropped his plate of pie on the floor, letting the beautiful, half-eaten food splatter on the floor. "We've been eating our own kind!"

"You're sick, April!"Raphael insulted, trying to get away from the latter as similar to Donnie, "Sick and cruel! You disgusting humans eat us!"

The brothers were now out on the outer ring of the pit, leaving their human inside it. Donnie turned to the other three. "I'm disenfecting my stomach and taste buds before this stuff digests! Who's with me?!"

"Right behind ya!" Mikey yelled, following an already gone techno turtle, Raph and Leo close on their heels. The entire time, the young turtle continued to scream, "TURTLE GUTS!" on his way to Donatello's lab.

"Guys, wait!" April yelled after them, but they were already gone, and she sighed, "Aw, boys…" Sitting back down on the couch, she sadly eyed the discarded plates full of mushy white cream mixed in with turtle spit, indicating the food's rejection to the stomach after finding out faux news about it. That's exactly how the human girl felt right now: rejected. It was just like her first semester freshman year at high school. Compared to the chewed-up mushy pie on the floor, kids found out her true colors, when she used to be a nerd, and immediately didn't like her. This was why April didn't have a lot of normal friends at school. So, she went right down to erasing her old self and changing her pyhsical image: a beautiful, non "four-eyed", non braces-wearing, teenage, redheaded smart girl.

April continued to think about this until she heard the familiar sound of a crystalized ooze cane contacting the floor in a steady rhythm. She turned her head, and saw her mutant rat teacher and foster father, Master Splinter, standing directly above her.

He smiled down at her. "Hello, April. It is a pleasure to see you." He greeted her simply and politely, something he's always done.

April had her own share of politeness and hastily stood up, followed by an awkward bow. "Hello, Sensei," she addressed. She stood up straight again, only for her despressed body to just plop back down on the couch again, not acknowledging Splinter's presence anymore.

The old rat seemed to feel his student's sad atmosphere, and got closer to her, stepping down in the pit to face her. "What trouble you, my dear?"

April's blue eyes met his brown. "Well, I just wanted to show the guys this really awesome dessert that my family loves," her eyes then trailed to the frilly mess, metally showing Splinter proof of her dilemma, "It's called turtle pie. Judging from the name, you could probably guess how they reacted to that…" she soon trailed off on the last part, not wanting to remember the events from earlier.

Splinter nodded in understanding, turning his attention to the mess, "I see. Did you ever tell them the origins of the pie's name?"

"I didn't get a chance to."

"Well, my sons can be quite naïve at times, especially since they are still young. They are still developing to the outside world in great detail," he layed a comforting warm paw on April's shoulder, "And you, my dear, are that prime source, which is a good thing. I have never seen them so happy to have a human friend like you."

The redhead smiled at her teacher and said, "Thank you, Sensei." Splinter returned the smile.

"You are very welcome." He looked around, as if trying to find someone, "Now I must go retrieve my sons. It is time for dinner. You may join us if you'd like."

April hopped up from her spot on the couch. "Sweet! What're we having?" she qusetioned curiously.

Matser Splinter gave her an ominous grin. "Turtle soup," he replied.

* * *

The End?

Pleases review, and don't flame me! I don't like them, even though this is my first fanfic.

Wow, that took a long time to write. It was very stressful too. I hope you like this story though, was it funny enough to your liking?

By the way, with the joke that Mikey said earlier, the one about "nacho friend anymore"….I got that from my older sister who was showing a picture of the same joke on it. You wouldn't believe how hard I was laughing when I saw it, so I thought I'd feature it in my fanfic.

Oh! And one more thing. For all you usernames and viewers for the Nickelodeon TMNT message boards, I am known as "tnmtbo76" and have posted this story in a form of only dialouge. If you want to find it, it's called "Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey here!/topic:…..:-o. I must warn you though, it has been messed up where question marks replace punctuation.

Thank you for reading and liking my first story!


End file.
